We'll Always Have Christmas
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Iruka is feeling down about being alone this year for Christmas when a card changes his plans and his life. Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot bunny. Yaoi.


Iruka was having a normal day. He'd spent the morning teaching and the afternoon chasing after Konohamaru. The boy had felt it necessary to bring enough snow into the classroom during lunch break that the students had been able to have a snowball fight in the classroom. He had spent the end of the afternoon overseeing the clean up of his classroom. Then, he'd made his way to hokage tower.

He was sitting with the others, taking reports and handing out missions, when a courier nin entered with a letter for Tsunade. He felt everyone's eyes on him in curiosity, when after giving Tsunade her letter the courier asked for him. He took the small envelope and started to slide it into his pocket when he felt Tsunade giving him a look over the top of her own letter. He sighed and opened the envelope, pulling the small card from within.

_'Iruka-sensei!_

_I'm having a blast learning from ero-sennin. He's not really chasing after pretty girls, either. I wonder if he's ill, but I don't care 'cause it means him training me more important. It won't be long and I'll go get Sasuke then be home. Then I'll focus more on becoming hokage! Believe it!_

_I really miss you, Iruka-sensei, and I know you'll be all alone on Christmas. Usually, we spend the time together. I'm sorry I can't be there. I even got you some really cool presents! Guess they'll have to wait until I can come home._

_Ero-sennin's telling me to hurry up. The courier-nin is here. Gotta go, sensei. Merry Christmas! Don't worry about me. I'm getting stronger. Well, bye, sensei and . . . and take care!_

_Naruto'_

Iruka sniffed and closed his eyes as he thought over those last words. He knew what Naruto had really meant, even if it wasn't what he'd written. He would not cry in front of all these people! A hand on his shoulder made him look up. Tsunade stood over him with a tiny smile. "Come with me, Iruka-sensei." She patted his shoulder and headed to her office.

Standing, Iruka slid the card into a pocket as he followed her with a curious expression. He wondered if this was about why she'd wanted him to read his card right away. The correlation in timing was suspicious, if nothing else.

Inside the hokage's office, she moved to sit behind her desk silently. Iruka moved to stand before her, waiting patiently for her to speak. She gave him another small smile. "Jiraiya, cheapskate that he is, has decided not to buy a gift for Naruto. He needs you to see to his gift for the boy. You're needed to travel to a village near the border to the Land of Tea."

Iruka gaped. She . . . He . . . They wanted him to go out in the middle of December to find a gift just because the old man was too busy, or too lazy, to do so himself! "You want me to leave the village to . . ." He began but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Oh, and pack any presents you have for Naruto." She smiled wider, wondering how long it would take the chuunin to realize [ihe[/i was Jiraiya's gift for Naruto. This was one instance she agreed with the old fool's penny pinching.

"Why would I need to pack my gifts . . ." He began with a frown and confused expression. His mind whirled through thoughts as he tried to figure out why he would need to pack Naruto's presents. Unless he was going to be seeing him, it made no sense at all. So, then he was going to get to see Naruto?

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "To give to the brat," she explained. Patience was never her strong suit. "Jiraiya wants to give you to Naruto for Christmas." She realized how that could be taken, seeing as Jiraiya was the one setting it up. She could only imagine the pain Iruka would inflict on the old man if he even dared try to suggest it.

"Me?" Iruka was more than surprised, but he was also touched that Jiraiya would want to bring them together on Christmas. His face broke into a grin. "When can I leave?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around two weeks later, Iruka found himself walking into the town near where Naruto and Jiraiya were currently training. He was giddy, nervous and he didn't know why. He imagined it might be because he hadn't seen Naruto in over half a year. Boys that age changed a lot in little amount of time. The blond's reaction also had him anxious, because he knew Naruto didn't know he was showing up.

He found the inn Tsunade had told him to use and found he already had a room for at least the next week, courteous of Jiraiya-sama, who was notorious for not spending his money unless he had to. The sannin had gone out of his way to see that Naruto and he would be able to spend the holidays together. It touched Iruka's heart that the boy was in such good, if highly perverted, care. Not that he wasn't usually in the care of a pervert with his sensei being Kakashi.

After leaving his things in his room, he set out to explore the small village before evening, when he knew the other nin would return from their training. He'd not had the chance to find something to repay Jiraiya for his kindness. So, he figured his wait was the perfect opportunity to see to a little extra shopping with the money he would have used on his room at the inn.

Iruka spent a few hours going shop to shop, battling other holiday shoppers to get in and out of doors on occasion. He'd found a couple gifts for the sannin as well as yet another one for Naruto. A few other items caught his eye, so he purchased something for Gai, Genma, Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru as well. He already had items at home for Raidou, Izumo and Kotetsu and a few others. If there was one thing Iruka loved to do, it was buy gifts for people. _'Better to give than to receive,'_ he had always been told, and believed completely.

He spent the last couple hours waiting on Naruto and Jiraiya wrapping the presents and stowing them in his bags. He was just standing and stretching when a knock came at the door. "Hai, just a minute," he called before making his way over to the door. On the other side he found a smiling Jiraiya.

"Naruto's getting changed to go eat. Come on and I'll take you to our room so you can see him before we go." He walked off down the hall without another word. Iruka pulled his sandals on quickly and followed, eager to see Naruto. "Hurry up, kid. Got an early Christmas surprise for you!" Jiraiya called as they entered the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on, old man." Naruto grumbled as he tugged his shirt over his head, spikes popping back into their usual chaos. "So what is this . . ." He began as he turned to face the sage. "Iruka-sensei!" He practically busted their eardrums, before throwing himself into the chuunin's arms and squeezing the life out of him.

"Need to breathe, Naruto," Iruka rasped, hugging the teen back. Sighing as his ribs were no longer being constricted, he grinned at the boy. "I'm glad to see you, too." He ruffled Naruto's hair. "Jiraiya-sama let me know where you were so I could come see you for Christmas." He smiled brightly at the blond.

"I can't wait to show you all I've learned! And you get to open your presents!" His eyes danced with bright innocent happiness that warmed both older men on the inside.

Iruka chuckled. "Later. I believe Jiraiya-sama mentioned something about dinner." He smiled at the teen, patting him on the head. He was an expert at knowing most of what got what reaction from the blond.

"We have to have ramen!" He fisted his hand in the air, knowing Iruka liked it almost as much as he did. Besides, it was _their_ food. What they _always_ ate together. Granted, it wasn't going to be Ichiraku, but at least it was ramen.

"Ramen is fine." Jiraiya smiled, watching the two younger ninja. They were so happy to be together, as he'd known they would be. The sage felt as if he knew the instructor as much as Naruto spoke of him. He looked forward to actually getting to do so in the next several days.

"Let's go!" Naruto shoved his feet into his sandals quickly and ran out the door. Iruka and Jiraiya shared a sigh and smile before following the eager youth to dinner.

Dinner was spent with Naruto regaling Iruka with tales of all he'd done since leaving the village and asking questions about home and friends. It was obvious he missed them and was sad he'd not see them over the holiday. But, any sadness disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and Naruto was soon quizzing Iruka about what he'd gotten him for Christmas, like all eager kids did.

The three turned in later than the two younger nin were use to, but they had all been reluctant to cease their talking. Jiraiya was not at all insulted or upset when Naruto requested to stay with Iruka instead of with him. In fact, he had expected the boy to want to do so. He knew they'd talk for a while more before sleeping, so intended to let them sleep in the next day.

Naruto and Iruka did sleep in the next day, waking shortly before lunch. The rest of the day, Jiraiya told them to spend together. But, he reminded Naruto, the next day they'd be back to training. So, the two wandered around town, spending the day doing things they'd not been able to do together in a long time. They then met Jiraiya for supper.

Naruto talked animatedly through dinner again before turning in early, reluctantly, at Iruka's wishes for him to get a full night's sleep before training. The adults stayed up sipping tea in Jiraiya's room as the teen went to bed in Iruka's.

"He's really something." Jiraiya commented, watching Iruka.

"Yeah." Iruka gave a fond, proud smile. "He's a good boy. The best." His love for Naruto was more than evident. It exuded from the chuunin.

"You've done a good job." He gave the brown-haired man a small smile. Minato would have loved Iruka, and he would have been very pleased he looked out for his son the way he did. Kushina would have mothered the chuunin, taken him in as another son, no doubt. "You did my duty," he spoke softly, as if more to himself, his smile turning sad.

"You're there for him now, and he loves you." Iruka patted the sannin's hand.

Jiraiya nodded. "I love the little brat, too, but don't tell him that. It'll inflate his head even more and we'll never get any training done." He gave the other man a small smirk.

Iruka laughed lightly, knowing that he was joking. It was obvious to everyone he looked to Naruto like a grandson, except maybe the teen himself. "I swear." He raised his hand in a show of his seriousness. The twinkle in his eyes didn't so much agree.

Jiraiya watched him, taking a sip of his tea. The chuunin was handsome, in an almost a feminine fashion. The light in his chocolate eyes was warm and bright. His tanned skin was creamy and looked just as warm and inviting as his eyes. The hair falling into his eyes made him look young, hiding the wariness that all ninja held passed the age of sixteen or so, some a lot sooner. His smile was intoxicating, almost as much as his laugh. He truly was a remarkable man, Jiraiya realized, inside and out.

Iruka noticed the scrutiny, flushing lightly at the way the older man seemed to be taking in every minute detail as he looked upon him. It was slightly unsettling yet warming. He'd never thought he'd be the type of man to like being almost devoured by another man's eyes, not until he'd turned seventeen and caught the eye of a certain thick-browed sensei. Gai had been his only male lover, his only lover period, but their lives had slowly driven them apart, finally ending shortly after Gai had taken on his genin team. Though, they were still great friends. Jiraiya's eyes reminded him of how Gai first looked at him.

Jiraiya smiled, noticing he was making the other man uncomfortable. It wouldn't do to scare the rabbit into its hole, he thought. "We better get to bed," he spoke, voice a bit husky.

Iruka nodded, standing slowly while watching Jiraiya. Between his voice and the fire in his eyes, Iruka felt a small shiver race up and down his spine. "Goodnight, Jiraiya-sama," he spoke softly, demurely, and with a small smile.

"Jiraiya." The older man smiled. "Goodnight, Iruka."

Iruka bowed to the other man and quickly made his way back to his room. He could not believe that the legendary sannin, the toad sage, author of those foolish Icha Icha books, was interested in little ole him. A man that went through, or at least tried, women like Asuma went through cigarettes. That being the case, was that what he wanted? A night of some fun and then nothing else?

Iruka had been hassled by Kakashi on more than one occasion since Naruto's chuunin exam for that very thing. Genma had hinted on a few occasions, too, until Iruka had sent Raidou after him. Kakashi he handled with Gai, giving the green clad man ideas for challenges to occupy Kakashi's free time. Part of him hoped, sincerely, that wasn't what the sannin wanted. A large part of him, not that he knew why.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Strong calloused hands slid up a tan chest slowly, massaging the planes of muscle hidden under the sun kissed skin. A talented mouth sucked and hummed around a straining, dripping cock as a white head bobbed up and down above that same sun kissed body. The heat and moisture, the suction and tightness were just too much as the smaller body gave into release . . ._

Iruka awoke with a start, jerking upright in bed panting. He checked his watch. 4:23. He'd been asleep for several hours before the dream awakened him. And what a dream it was. He ran a hand through his hair and moved to get up. He may as well get the day started with a bath before the other two woke. He paused once standing and looked down at the front of his pajama bottoms.

Apparently it had been a really _really_ good dream if the wet spot, and doubtless mess inside, were any indication. How was he supposed to face Jiraiya now without turning himself into a tomato and spontaneously combusting? It didn't matter at the moment. He needed a bath. There was no way he was getting back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Impossibly tight heat engulfed his cock as it drove in and out of that small, round, tanned ass. Each stroke elicited an excited moan of his name, spurring him on harder and harder, faster and faster. He would get the other man off before coming himself. He was determined. Just a little more. Suddenly there was a scream of his name and he felt the muscles contract around him as the entire body tensed with release. Slamming all the way into that tight, hot ass, he erupted with a guttural shout . . ._

Jiraiya groaned as he awoke. He'd not had a dream like that in a long time. Sure, he was a pervert. He had never hid that fact. But he didn't regularly have dreams about sex. Especially not gay sex. Iruka was in his system a lot deeper than he'd thought. Only one other man had ever come close to giving him such a fine wet dream, decades earlier. And wet it was, he realized, as he tossed back his covers. _What you get for sleeping naked when alone, old man._ He told himself as he wadded up the blanket and tossed it over by the door to be laundered.

He checked the time. 4:27. He'd never get back to sleep before he had to wake Naruto. There wasn't really any point, anyhow. Another half hour of sleep wasn't really going to make that much difference. He may as well get up and get a bath.

Jiraiya was still slightly out of it from sleep and the dream. So much so that he didn't notice there was someone else up before dawn and in the bath until he was already stripping out of the pants he'd thrown on. When he did notice, he noticed. How could he not? It was the body from his dream only alive, real, more defined. He quickly moved and sank into the water before Iruka had the chance to see he was growing quickly aroused.

Iruka had stopped breathing when the white-haired man had walked in the room. What was he doing up so early? He didn't expect him to be up to get Naruto ready for training for at least another hour or so. He had hoped for a little . . . Okay, a lot of time to settle his mind down about his dream. Being faced with Jiraiya ten minutes after waking up with cooling semen in his pants was not what he wanted at all.

_Yeah, right, Iruka. Then explain why you're growing harder the closer he gets to you. Why you're watching the water lap at his chest, at his nipples and wishing it was your tongue. Why you want to go over there and beg him to fuck you._ His mind chided him.

He swallowed thickly and smiled at Jiraiya, trying to make his voice normal. "What . . ." He had to clear his throat as that had nearly been squeaked. "What are you doing up so early, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya gave Iruka a smile that could almost be described as coquettish, coy. "Just Jiraiya, remember? I'll be getting Naruto up in a half hour or so." His voice was husky, as it had been before bed. His eyes held the same devouring fire, if not a lot stronger.

Iruka swallowed again, feeling a lump of nerves rise in his chest. "I see," he croaked out, flushing as his voice cracked slightly. This was so embarrassing. He was a grown man. There was no need to act like a blushing teenage virgin.

Jiraiya smirked at the other man. His shyness was refreshing, encouraging. Women never reacted like this to him, even when he paid them. Iruka was proving to be more and more interesting. "Yes, not that it matters. I'd not have gotten back to sleep as it was. I was awakened by dreams."

The chuunin knew his face had to be red as blood the way it burned. He imagined all the blood that wasn't in his penis was in his face. There certainly didn't seem to be any left in his brain because he couldn't do more than stare at Jiraiya in lust and horror.

Encouraged by the reaction, Jiraiya took another step forward, right into Iruka's personal space. Their erections brushed, sending the younger man into the air as he jumped, startled. Jiraiya chuckled, reaching out and taking a wrist in his hand to run his thumb soothingly on the inside. He met the smaller man's eyes and gave him a soft smile before leaning in.

Iruka licked his lips, eyes on the sannin's. His heart beat against his sternum and ribs hard as he watched those lips descend toward his own. Just as they were going to meet, the silence around them was broken. "Iruka-sensei! Ero-sennin! Where are you!" Naruto's loud voice pierced the moment. Jiraiya sighed and stepped back with a forlorn expression. Leave it to the kid to wake up early for once.

"Naruto, keep your voice down. You're being rude to other guests." Iruka's surprisingly calm and not so surprisingly stern voice was just loud enough for the boy to hear.

Naruto came into the bath, grinning at them sleepily through the steam. "There you are!" With no preamble, he stripped off his pj's and entered the water. "Ah, this feels nice."

Jiraiya sighed again and set about finishing and getting out of there before Naruto was scarred for life by his mentor jumping his former sensei. He noticed Iruka, who was still bright red, was busy _not_ rushing. No doubt not wanting to draw suspicion or upset the boy by suddenly running off.

The two younger men soon fell into a light conversation, giving the sannin ample time to slip from the water. He had the satisfaction of seeing Iruka's eyes widen slightly at catching sight of the impressive length that was still hard and unsatisfied. It was going to be a long day for the both of them . . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were spent avoiding, or _not_ avoiding in Jiraiya's case, what had happened in the bath. Iruka seemed to be an expert at deflecting and changing the subject, to the point Jiraiya was ready to throttle the young chuunin and was barking at Naruto irritably as they trained. Naruto had gotten surly in return, calling the sannin a grouchy bastard who should get into the Christmas spirit.

Which certainly didn't help. If it wasn't for _Christmas_, Jiraiya felt, he'd not be in the situation he was. He'd not be wanting to kill the chuunin as much as fuck him, not that he was sure he wanted to fuck him so much as make love to him. He'd not be wanting to ship Naruto across the country just to have five minutes alone with Iruka. He'd not be growling to himself in his head so damn much . . .

It was finally Christmas Eve, and Jiraiya had declared they'd take three days off. He hoped to have time to just speak with Iruka, if nothing more. Walking around randy while trying to train a hyperactive teenager was not as easy as one might think, not that someone would actually think it was easy. There had to be something he could do to get Naruto out of their hair. Something Iruka wouldn't offer to do himself or somehow counteract like he had countless times in the last few days.

He was treating the two ramen-lovers to their favorite yet again. It wasn't lost on him that he'd spent more money feeding Naruto since the chuunin had arrived than he ever had before. It seemed both of them were bottomless pits, especially with ramen. Watching Iruka slurp on noodles was very arousing. Hell, watching him eat anything was arousing. There had to be a way . . .

It was Naruto who fixed at least part of his problem. The teen had gotten that glint in his eye both men knew was trouble before darting off after lunch. They were finally alone and Iruka was steadfastly _not_ looking at him while his scar lit up like a Christmas tree in faint rosy light. A crash up the street made Jiraiya sigh. Even without being _right there_, Naruto was still a hindrance. "Come on. We better see what sort of trouble he's getting into." He stood and paid before heading after the hyperactive knucklehead.

Iruka followed silently, glad the older man wasn't trying to talk to him about the incident in the bath again. Not that he didn't want to address it. He was tired of the many erotic dreams he kept having . . . Well, maybe not tired of them so much as he wanted to actually experience it for real. But he would not have a one night stand. He was better than that.

The two nin caught up to Naruto in Jiraiya's room. Thankfully, the crash had nothing to do with the blond as they'd feared. They could, however, hear him snickering inside. Rolling his eyes, Jiraiya opened the door and stepped inside, only to halt at Naruto's shout. "Don't move! You have to get a kiss first!"

"What?" Jiraiya asked, confused by the boy for not the first time. He decided to just move on into the room, but he found himself held back by wire. _What the hell . . . _Heaving a sigh, he reached forward to move the invisible wire out of his way.

Iruka, wise to the mind of pranksters after being one and teaching them, looked up as Jiraiya removed the obstacle. After all, it was Christmas and what Christmas was complete without making at least someone kiss someone else 'without choice'. He sighed. He may as well get it over with before the sannin killed the genin, who no doubt would not give up on 'making' them do something so 'embarrassing'.

Jiraiya was more than a little surprised when Iruka spun him around suddenly. To find warm, soft lips over his own about made his heart stop at the sudden shock. The hand snaking into his hair and the tongue teasing his lips, not to mention the smaller body rubbing up against him as the chuunin moved onto tiptoe, left him unable to breathe. Iruka was going to kill him with just one kiss! But he'd die with a grin on his face . . . and a boner in his pants.

Iruka pulled back and reached above them, plucking the mistletoe from the door. He then turned to face a slack jawed Naruto. "Would you like one, too?" He teased, though he seemed to be doing anything but, and advanced on the blond with the plant in his hand. A smirk spread on his lips as the blond squeaked and dove away.

"No, no! That's okay, Iruka-sensei!" He held his hands up as if they would ward the chuunin off. A kiss to the cheek, he had expected, if they gave into the prank. _Maybe_ a light peck on the lips. But he'd never expected Iruka to . . . to kiss the pervert like he would a lover.

Iruka chuckled and pocketed the sprig of flora. "I didn't figure you did." He turned to Jiraiya with a smile and froze. The sannin's eyes bored into him with such heat that he could feel his insides warming as much as his skin. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him like that. "Um . . . " He tried to think of a distraction. "Why don't we open our presents?" Yes. The best way to deal with any uncomfortable situation that needed a distraction. Add an eager, hyper Naruto.

"_**YES!!!**_" Naruto jumped into the air pumping his fist before racing to his things in the corner. He pulled a sack out of the rest and rushed to Iruka's side. "Go get yours, sensei." He grinned happily.

"I'll be right back." He patted the boy on the head then made his way to the door. Okay, he hadn't thought this out. There was a tall white-haired mountain between him and his room. How was he suppose to get around him without incident?

Jiraiya sighed to himself and took pity on the younger man, moving out of the door. He needed to pull out his own gifts for the other two. He was certain they imagined he'd done enough by bringing them together, that he'd think he had, but he had gotten them both a small token.

Iruka returned to his room and got the half dozen or so gifts for Naruto and the two he'd picked up for Jiraiya. Not knowing the man well, especially at the time he'd purchased them, he hoped they were adequate. He knew, for Naruto, it didn't matter what he gave him. It never had. The boy had been so happy to receive _anything_ that it could have been the worst gift in the world and he would have loved it. Iruka strove to always buy the boy the best presents he could think of to make them all the more special.

The three sat down in a small circle, their gifts for one another surrounding them. Naruto went first, handing out the few gifts to the two men. For Iruka hair ties, explosive tags, a bonsai tree, and a bracelet of beads that were orange and looked like swirls. For Jiraiya, an ink set and brushes, new clogs, and a Gamabunta coin purse. The two men both smiled and thanked him for each gift, no matter how they might feel about it, in particular, the coin purse. Though Jiraiya couldn't wait to show it to the toad king.

Iruka handed his out next, shyly handing two items to Jiraiya before handing over a pile to Naruto. Iruka watched Naruto intently, watching only out of his peripheral vision as Jiraiya opened the small packages. He was nervous about how the older man would receive the gifts, not knowing him very well.

Naruto crowed in delight when he saw the fifty meal vouchers for Ichiraku, and because of him being away from home, they had no expiration date. The small jade toad received a fond smile, while the two sets of new clothes and one set of new pajamas got a wrinkled nose. A few books to keep his mind sharp got another small nose wrinkle but they were at least topics Naruto would try to read. He also received new sandals as well as kunai and shurikens, and a cleaning and sharpening kit for them.

Jiraiya, surprised the teacher had gotten him anything at all, and knowing it had to have been short notice to do so, slowly opened the two gifts. The first, a wood and gold brush case with high quality brushes, was thoughtful and practical. The second was surprising. A charm made of a lightning bolt in ivory and jade toad. Simple and elegant. Granted, he'd likely never wear it, but he would keep it on his person.

Next came Jiraiya's gifts. One for each of them. He watched intently as they looked at the small dark wood cases, both lined with silk. Inside Naruto's was gold chain with a golden pendant that was a wave in the center and a spiral around the wave. Iruka received a silver chain with a silver dolphin pendant that was wrapped around a small blue gem that looked like a blue swirl.

The symbolism of Naruto's pendant was lost on the blond, but he liked it anyhow. He showed it off proudly to Iruka, grinning all the while. The symbolism of Iruka's was obvious to the chuunin. He clutched the small pendant in his hand tightly and smiled a Jiraiya with moist eyes. "Thank you, Jiraiya. You have no idea what this means to me," he told the older man softly.

"You're welcome, Iruka." He smiled back at the teacher. "Why don't we get this all cleaned up?" He suggested, grabbing a bag and shoving the now useless wrappings into it. Naruto piled his gifts with the rest of his things then sat to flip through his books and sharpen his old and new weapons. Iruka carried his own things to his room, packing them away for when he'd return home in a few days.

His heart grew heavy at the thought of having to return to Konoha without Naruto, and even at the idea of not seeing the old man in so long. He was growing quite use to seeing Jiraiya. With a small smile, he slid his new necklace on, weighing the pendant in his hand once the chain was fastened. Such a simple but beautiful thing that meant more than anyone could ever know, except perhaps the man that gave it to him.

"You've always protected him. It seemed to suit you." Jiraiya's voice made him jerk slightly. He'd not heard him enter. When large hands settled onto his shoulders, he jumped again. The man could move silently when he wanted.

"It does, very much. Thank you." He looked over his shoulder. "Where's Naruto?"

"Lost in one of those books you got him. I didn't think anything could make the boy read, but apparently I was wrong. You know him very well." He smiled down at the chuunin, thumbs rubbing in small circles against the back of his shoulders.

He nodded before turning to face the sannin. His expression was open and shy at the same time. "Um . . . Maybe after he goes to bed we can . . . um . . . talk." He nibbled lightly on his lower lip, eyes more on Jiraiya's chest than his face, afraid to meet the other man's eyes.

Jiraiya smiled at the coyness Iruka displayed, knowing that just as easily he could be passionate and fiery with a temper much like a certain blond woman he knew. He was such a complex man. One the older man wanted to try to understand. He tipped Iruka's chin up and met his eyes before leaning down slowly, giving Iruka time to back away, before meeting his lips in a chaste but promising kiss. "After he goes to bed, I intend to do more than talk, Iruka." He breathed into the younger man's ear.

Iruka shivered at the warm moist breath and the tone of voice. He fisted his hands in Jiraiya's shirt and nodded. "Okay," he responded softly, eyes on the other man's lips. Leaning up, he met those lips with his own in a kiss very much like the one from under the mistletoe. He buried his hands in thick white hair and moaned into the other's mouth.

Jiraiya rested his hands on the small hips, holding the wriggling body still against his own. Iruka tasted of tea and chocolate as well as the ramen they'd had for lunch. There was also a hint that had to be pure Iruka. An under taste he knew he could never tire of. Finally, he pulled his mouth away. "Better check on the kid." His voice was like aged sake, making Iruka's toes curl.

Iruka nodded again and followed the other man back to the other room. Naruto was on his stomach reading quietly. "I'll get us some tea." Iruka smiled at Jiraiya, leaving the room momentarily before returning with tea for them. The three shared a quiet afternoon and evening before going to supper. After supper, both men waited almost impatiently for Naruto to grow tired and turn in. Finally, Iruka had to coax the boy to turn in so he could 'fully enjoy Christmas Day after a good night's sleep'.

Once Naruto was curled up and asleep in his new pajamas, which looked suspiciously identical to his old ones, Iruka sat nervously in Jiraiya's room watching the older man write. He had started writing shortly after supper, using it as a means to pass the time until Naruto went to bed. In the middle of a rather juicy bit of story, he wanted to finish it before turning all his attention to Iruka.

Iruka was lost in thought when a set of warm hands let loose his hair and brushed fingers through it. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch with a soft moan. His mouth opened under warm lips and a slick tongue, kissing back slow and deep as Jiraiya devoured him body and soul in that one kiss. Not even Gai had kissed him like this.

Jiraiya's hands moved slowly over Iruka, never rushing so the younger man would not be overwhelmed. His lips sucked lightly at the column of Iruka's neck, laving the warm skin and biting lightly over his pulse point. "You taste so good, Iruka. I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Iruka moaned, hands still fisted in Jiraiya's mane. He moaned again as his shirt was peeled away and that hot mouth moved down his chest, moving across the skin just as slowly as it had started out. Taking time to find the dusky nipples and suck on them lightly, just enough make them pert and to elicit a small whimper of need from the younger man.

The sannin's hands did not stay complacent, moving down the chuunin's body, peeling away any and all barriers between them and the tan skin. The calloused fingers massaged and stroked here and there, learning every contour and sensitive place there was to find.

"Please, Jiraiya." Iruka tugged at the other man's clothes, wanting to feel the skin against his own. He needed the heat and friction. His hands ached to touch and his tongue to taste.

Jiraiya smirked and slid away from Iruka, pulling off his own clothing and hair tie before laying the other man back on the bed. His lips latched onto a nipple again, rolling it between his teeth lightly. Strong hands stroked down Iruka's sides, over his hips and down his legs before sliding back up the inside of his thighs ever so slowly.

Iruka squirmed as Jiraiya's lips marked a trail down his abdomen, nipping lightly each time a particularly sensitive spot was found. He dipped his tongue in and out of the chuunin's navel before swirling around the small button. Bypassing the cock standing engorged with blood, the talented mouth ghosted over first one hip than the other.

Teeth sank lightly into a tanned thigh, making Iruka arch in pleasure and spread his legs wider. "Please, Jiraiya. Don't tease me," he begged, dragging his fingers through the white locks of hair.

Chuckling, Jiraiya moved his mouth from the creamy thigh and rubbed his cheek against the straining erection standing proudly before him. "Then what do you want me to do?" He purred at him. "Do you want me to suck you or do you want me to fuck you?" He twirled his tongue around the head of the engorged organ.

Iruka whimpered as he tightened his grip in the older man's hair, tugging him upwards. Once they were eye level to one another, he gave him a deep and heated kiss. "I want you to take me, make love to me." He panted against the other's lips.

"That, I can do." He grinned, kissing the smaller man. Moving over to his things, he grabbed a tube of lube then returned to Iruka. "Lay on your side," he told him as he opened the tube and spread some of the lube onto his fingers.

Once Iruka had eagerly done as told, he lifted one of the tan legs up onto his shoulder and slowly slid a finger into his lover's tight ring of muscle while straddling the other leg. He then handed the tube to the other man with a small smirk.

Barely with it, Iruka moved back on the finger in his ass. When Jiraiya handed him the lube, he took a moment to realize he was supposed to lube the fat cock that was rubbing against his balls deliciously. He was almost reluctant to remove source of friction but the need to have that thick cock inside of him was much greater.

Jiraiya rocked into the warm slick hands that wrapped around him, adding a second finger to Iruka's passage. He moaned as Iruka added his own erection to the mix but wrapping his hands around them both. The building pleasure quickened his need to be inside of the smaller man. So, as quickly as he dared, he stretched and scissors with two then three fingers. He loved the way the younger man wantonly jerked between his own hands and the fingers in his ass, moving into those same hands himself.

"Now, Jiraiya. I can't take it anymore. Please, take me now," Iruka begged. The older man didn't need asked twice. He removed his fingers and moved to position himself only to have Iruka do it for him. "Hurry up." He growled.

There was that fire and passion that Jiraiya found so sexy and appealing. Forgoing slow, he slid his entire length into the smaller man in one thrust. Iruka moaned arching his back and stroking himself. "Yes . . . So good." So Iruka was a verbal and eager lover. Jiraiya liked that.

Setting a hard fast pace, Jiraiya held the chuunin's leg to his chest with one hand. The other joined Iruka's own on the tanned man's leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Shifting slightly, the head of his thick cock rubbed the other man's prostate on each thrust. The tight heat had him so close. He stroked the teacher harder and faster, wanting him to release first.

He wasn't let down as Iruka threw his head back and arched his spine, coming with a shout of Jiraiya's name. His inner muscles contracted around Jiraiya, as though trying to push him out and pull him in at the same time, so tightly that he couldn't continue to thrust. Thankfully, the tension brought him over the edge as well, spilling his hot seed deep within the small man's body.

Panting, he let Iruka's leg fall back down as he finally freed himself from within the academy instructor. He fell down beside the chuunin with a dopy smile. "That was great," he panted. He pulled him close and kissed him slow and deep.

"Yeah," was all Iruka could muster as he snuggled into the larger man, closing his eyes. After days of tension from avoiding this very situation, he was exhausted after finally releasing the tension. He felt himself dozing off before he'd even had time to get his breathing back under control.

Jiraiya held the sleeping form close, kissing the chocolate head that rested on his chest. This was something he could really get use to . . . Sometimes being a ninja was really hard. He knew he couldn't go back to Konoha, couldn't be in Iruka's life more prominently than an occasional visit. The chuunin deserved so much more. Maybe he shouldn't have done this . . . His troubled thoughts followed him into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka stood in his room double checking that he had everything. There would be no coming back if he didn't. He had to get back to the village and his students as much as Jiraiya and Naruto needed to move on to their next training ground.

Jiraiya walked up behind the chuunin and wrapped his arms around him from behind. They'd not wasted a single night since Christmas Eve and now, a week later, their parting was painful. There were no words to describe how they felt. No words that could make it better or easier to bear. For an indefinite amount of time, they would be apart.

Iruka clutched the necklace around his neck and turned in those strong arms, encircling Jiraiya with his own. "I don't want to go." He mumbled into the chest.

Jiraiya kissed his head and rubbed his back. "I know. Neither do I, but until we can see each other again and everything is finally put to rest, at least . . . We'll always have Christmas." He bent down and gave Iruka a soul searing kiss.

The chuunin kissed back then wiped his eyes. It'd not do to let Naruto see him extra upset. The boy was feeling bad enough about him leaving as it was. He shouldered his pack and nodded. "You bring him back to me," he told him firmly. "I want you back, too." He poked him in the chest.

"I'll come back for you, Iruka. I swear it." He kissed him again then walked him downstairs to Naruto. After a long goodbye, Iruka took to the road. He forced himself not to look back. If he did, he'd never leave. All he could think of as he trudged toward home were the last words the sannin had whispered in his ear. He would hold onto those words until he got to see the white-haired shinobi again.

_"The best gift I could have ever gotten was your love. No matter what happens, we share that . . . And, we will **always** have Christmas."_


End file.
